¿Volverás?
by okusak
Summary: Tras la separación entre Castle y Meredith, Alexis está triste y Castle solo piensa en buscar una mujer que ocupe el lugar de su madre. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Los gritos llegaban a sus oídos. De poco le servía taparse las orejas con la almohada o hacerse un ovillo debajo de las mantas y la corcha rosa de estrellitas y osistos de peluche. Ni si quiera el ruido de los truenos o las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana disminuían la intensidad de las voces.

-¿Qué? ¡Es tu hija también!

Escuchó la voz de su padre, antes de que otro sonoro trueno retumbara por las calles. La figura debajo de las mantas rezó para que la conversación entre sus padres cesara, envidiando a los ositos de peluche de sus estanterías por poder dormir tranquilos. Pero la discusión continuó y continuó, hasta que un portazo resonó por encima de los truenos.

Inquieta como estaba, deslizó sus manitas temblorosas hacia la colcha, retirándola hacia un lado. Cuando sus pies tocaron el parqué y su cuerpo titiritó, revisó el suelo con sus ojillos azules, encontrando lo que buscaba; sus zapatillas rosas de andar por casa. Colocó sus pies a tientas, el izquierdo en el par derecho y el derecho en la zapatilla izquierda; tambaleó sus pies para comprobar si se podía andar, sin querer mirar hacia el suelo, por si los monstruos de debajo de la cama salían; se estiró hacia su cama para coger su almohada y la arrastró en su camino hacia la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras a tientas, de una en una, sentándose en el borde para desplazar sus pies al siguiente escalón. Cuando llegó a su destino, se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Alexis? -preguntó una voz familiar y las luces se encendieron.

La pequeña giró sobre si misma, abrazando su almohada con fuerza. Su padre la miraba desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Mamá? -siseó la niña mirando hacia el recibidor, cuyo ropero estaba vacío a excepción de la chaqueta de su padre y una más pequeña e infantil.

El hombre suspiró acercándose hacia su niña.

-No está calabaza. -la cogió entre sus brazos, sin dejar caer la almohada. La niña abrazó a su padre con sus extremidades, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del hombre que la mecía y besaba su pelo con dulzura.

-¿Y volverá?

Por primera vez su padre no le contestó. Pero siguió meciéndola, acunándola y besándola hasta que se quedó dormida.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Un año después:

La puerta de la tienda chirrió ligeramente. Era de aquellas poco engrasadas que hacían ruido molesto al abrirse; y que a él le encantaba escuchar. -Tiene su encanto. -sonrió el hombre, aguantando la puerta para dejar pasar a la mujer que lo acompañaba. La rubia le agradeció el gesto arqueando los labios hacia arriba, borrando su sonrisa cuando quedó de espaldas a él.

-Bonito... lugar. -atinó a decir.

Él asintió a su espalda, sin notar la mueca de su acompañante.

-¿A qué sí? Es perfecto para escribir, vengo mucho.

Caminaron hacía una de las muchas mesas libres de aquel local y se sentaron en las sillas rojas cantonas, esas que hacían juego con el pintalabios de la mujer. Dejaron sus chaquetas sobre el respaldo de sus asientos y esperaron.

No había camarero que les guiara hacia la mesa, ni un ambiente de glamour o posibles celebridades a su alrededor. Eran una pareja más, en un lugar corriente, en un día normal. Él sonreía como un niño en víspera de navidad; ella se agarraba a su bolso de armani y aplanaba su falda de vez en cuando. Todo un contraste de actitudes que no dejó que la camarera titubeara cuando se acercó.

-Buenos días Rick. -saludó con jovialidad una mujer con uniforme y un nombre grabado en el bolsillo de su blusa rosa.

-Buenos días Molly. -pronunció su nombre mirándola a los ojos, mientras su pareja leía el bordado. -Ella es Clara, mi novia. -la presentó con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¡Ah! Encantada Clara, un placer conocerla. -observó a la rubia para luego volver a mirar al hombre. -Bueno Rick... ¿Vas a querer lo de siempre?

Él asintió sin necesidad de hablar, pues Molly ya apuntaba su pedido en una de esas libretas pequeñas que adelgazaban con el paso de los pedidos. Cuando ella terminó, miró a la mujer y preguntó que quería. La rubia soltó un largo suspiro, y con una sonrisa demasiado amplia, dijo:

-Lo mismo que él.

Con esas palabras, Molly apuntó un x2 al lado del pedido del hombre y se disculpó con un "Tardaremos unos minutos."

Él hombre asintió y volvió su atención hacia su pareja. La rubia miraba el establecimiento con una mueca mal disimulada. De las ocho mesas que había, solo tres estaban ocupadas con un par de parejas de lo más normales. Mientras la barra con taburetes rojos era invadida por camioneros barbudos y fondones.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? -preguntó el hombre, malinterpretando el ceño fruncido de su acompañante.

Ella se removió en su asiento.

-Cuando dijiste que era un lugar diferente... -observó como uno de los hombres usaba la carta de menú para recoger las migas de la mesa, vertiéndolas en el plato. -No lo imaginé _tan_ diferente.

-¿A qué sí? Es realmente agradable no estar rodeado de gente ni camareros con sonrisas engrapadas en la cara. -rió ante su propia ocurrencia, jugueteando con las mangas de su camisa.

Él continuó, iniciando una conversación de asuntos banales que ella no dudó en desviar de vez en cuando, centrándose en cosas del trabajo que Castle intentó esquivar. Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, él pidió la cuenta y Molly le hizo un gesto desde detrás de la barra para que esperara un par de minutos más.

Castle seguía con una sonrisa mientras la rubia se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de papel.

-¿Estaba buena la aburguesa, eh?

Clara miró hacia su plato y luego al de él. Uno estaba medio lleno, el otro no tenía ni migas. Ella abrió la boca con intención de soltar algo amable, pero una melodía la interrumpió.

Rick llevó sus manos hacía atrás, palpando los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Después de sacar la cartera y ponérsela en la oreja, se rió de su torpeza y dejó el objeto sobre la mesa, atrapando lo que buscaba con su otra mano. El móvil.

Miró la pantalla y suspiró.

-Es mi madre, tengo que contestar. Ahora mismo vengo...-se levantó, pulsando el botón verde de llamada. -¿Madre que has hecho ahora? -lo escuchó hablar mientras salía del establecimiento, caminando por la acera de en frente. Clara lo podía ver a través de la ventana lateral, que quedaba a un par de pasos de su mesa.

-¿Señorita? -la aludida se giró para ver a la camarera extendiéndole un papel. -Perdón... ¿Puede pagarme usted o espero a que venga el señor Castle?

Clara pasó su mano por su bolso de armani, que seguía en su regazo, para luego encogerse de hombros. -Un momento. -dijo, visualizando la cartera del escritor sobre la mesa. Ella no dudó en cogerla y abrirla; y una foto cayó en su regazo.

Recogió la foto sin fijarse demasiado y pagó. La camarera agradeció el gesto y caminó hacia otra mesa, despidiéndose, o eso intuyó la rubia, pues no le prestó demasiada atención.

Cuando se fue, desvió su vista hacia la foto que aun retenía entre sus manos, por el reverso. Le dio la vuelta y se arrepintió, se arrepintió de todo.

* * *

Castle daba vueltas en la acera. Él no parecía notar el frío que obligaba llevar un par de guantes y una llamativa bufanda a la mitad de los transeúntes. Ni si quiera pensó en su chaqueta. Estaba demasiado ocupado dando saltitos y gritando al aire. La gente pasaba a su lado y lo miraban como quien mira a un loco, un loco feliz, pues no desdibujaba su sonrisa ni con los empujones de los vianantes, pero un loco al fin y al cabo.

-Sí madre, te digo que esta vez funcionará... Sí, sí, sí. Ella no es como las demás.

Una voz femenina y altanera surgió del altavoz, lo suficientemente audible como para asustar a un par de transeúntes distraídos.

-No, no se lo he dicho aún pero créeme madre, la cosa va bien. Solo tengo qué... -a lo lejos, una mujer rubia, con un abrigo de piel y un bolso de armani, cruzaba la calle a paso acelerado. Rick se percató de las prisas de la mujer y su devoción por mirar al suelo.

-No puede ser...

Su instinto le hizo girarse hacia el establecimiento y, ahora sí, su sonrisa se borró completamente.

* * *

-¿Y se fue así, sin más? -preguntó una mujer mayor, con el pelo pelirrojo y extrañamente vestida. Llevaba una peluca blanca mal colocada que dejaba ver su autentico color de pelo; y un vestido largo y gris, que nada tenía que ver con su carácter ni con la forma de ventilar sus manos de un lado a otro.

Castle asintió desde su escritorio, demasiado ocupado en escribir o fingir que lo hacía.

-Cogió sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. -explicó al cabo del rato dando el tema por finalizado. Hasta que su madre se cruzó de brazos, advirtiéndole silenciosamente de que no iba a moverse de allí. Él cogió aire y continuó. -Al entrar vi mi cartera sobre la mesa, con la foto de Alexis fuera de su funda.

La actriz abrió la boca para entre cerrarla segundos después.

-Así que no necesitaste decirle nada, ella ya lo averiguó por si misma. -chasqueó los dientes. -Pensé que tenía menos luces.

Su hijo la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué es una pena que haya salido huyendo? Sinceramente, prefiero que huya ahora a que le presentes a tu hija y luego se vaya. -replicó, haciendo que la cara del escritor cambiara al instante. De la frustración a la culpabilidad, pudo adivinar la mujer. -Alexis ya ha sufrido bastante.

En un intento de dejar el tema zanjado, Castle concentró toda su atención en el portátil, tecleando duramente sobre las pobres e indefensas teclas.

La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro teatral, consciente de que su hijo no iba a pronunciar palabra hasta que dejara su ordenador. Así que no servía de nada decir algo más, pero no lo pudo resistir, Martha Rogers tenía que tener la última palabra.

-Hijo, un consejo. Concentrate en conocer a una mujer decente y deja las piernas largas con pocas neuronas.

Dicho esto, recolocó su peluca canosa y salió del despacho con un sutil portazo. Castle levantó la vista hacia la puerta y cerró la tapa del portátil con fuerza.

_Continuará_


End file.
